This invention relates broadly to a electronic digital watch movement with an illuminating time display mechanism. More specifically, it relates to mounting mechanism for an integrated circuit block as the electronic heart of the watch movement, in combination with a plurality of components cooperating with said block, providing a high density and highly reliable assembly of these mutually related constituents in the watch movement.